A voyager in his own time
by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs
Summary: The boys land in Germany, 1941 concentration camp. But, before they can figure out what's wrong, something strange happens.." This is a crossover of Quantum Leap/Voyagers. Peeper is writing this story and I'm just posting it here for her.
1. Chapter 1

A big thank you to Jake for helping me with the story! Without her help and some others with ideas, it couldn't possibly have happened!-Peepers

Please remember that** Peeper wrote this story and it's her idea** and I'm just posting it for her. This is a crossover of Quantum Leap and Voyagers and **Peeper is the one who wrote the story!**

Chapter 1

**Germany, 1941**

"Ugh! In the mud Bogg? Not to mention it's cold and rainy!" eleven- year-old Jeffrey Jones complained as he stood up. He went over to his companion and helped him to his feet.  
The man had sandy blond hair and was quite muscular and handsome, with sky-blue eyes. He was clad in tight-fitting tan pants, a white shirt with billowing sleeves that were rolled up to the middle of his arms, and brown knee-high boots, presenting the appearance of a pirate "Sorry, kid, I can't control where we land, ya know?" he answered.

Jeffrey tried to straighten out his muddy red-and-white-striped short-sleeved shirt. His brown corduroy pants were plastered to his skin and his white Nikes were waterlogged. His long curly locks were dripping water into his big brown eyes as he blinked the water away; annoyed, he pushed his hair out of the way in order to get a good look at Phineas Bogg. He couldn't believe he'd been voyaging with him for four months now. "Sorry, Bogg," he sighed.

"It's okay, kid," Bogg smiled, and Jeffrey smiled back. He loved it when Bogg smiled at him; it always made him feel at ease.

Suddenly, Bogg felt very strange. He became lightheaded, and, as he looked over at his young friend, it seemed as if Jeffrey was fading out of sight. He tried to call out to the boy, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"What is it, Bogg? Are you okay?" Jeffrey asked, seeing the strange look on his partner's face.

"Pardon?" the man blinked.  
"_Pardon?" You gotta be kidding me; Bogg __**never**__ says that! _"Are you okay?" Jeffrey repeated.

"I'm fine," the man said, shaking his head as if to clear it.  
"Where are we?" the young boy questioned.

Instead of automatically reaching for the Omni, however, he threw up his hands in disgust and demanded "How should I know?"

Before the boy could answer him, two men in German uniforms - _World War II_ German uniforms - grabbed the boy and started dragging him away. Sam Beckett felt four strong hands on his own arms, pulling him further from the lad.

The boy's arms reached toward Sam, and he cried out that odd name, Bogg, imploringly. "No!" he protested, struggling in the Germans' grip. _"Bogg! Help me!"_

Helpless in the firm grip of the two Germans, Sam could only watch as they half-dragged, half-carried the struggling, crying boy away. "Oh, boy," he groaned. Where was he? Who was that kid that kept calling him "Bogg"? And what was this thing on his belt? It looked interesting enough; did he dare to try it? No; better wait until he'd talked to Al.

"Al, get your butt over here," Sam murmured, too softly for his escort to hear. He was cold and muddy, and he didn't like what he had just seen or heard. He was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion where he was, at least in general, and the implications for that boy were definitely not good. Five long minutes went by, during which time he was roughly thrust into a barracks and Al still had not put in an appearance. The single large room was filled with emaciated men in black-and-white-striped prison uniforms, looking as if they had long ago given up hope. They didn't even look up as Sam came in; which actually suited him for the moment. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice the "crazy man" talking to himself in the corner.

Finally, his holographic guide turned up. Dressed in his usual flashy style and smoking a cigar, Al turned to face Sam, a perplexed look on his face.

"It's about time, Al. What kept ya?" Sam asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry Sam. I had to deal with a pirate."

"Oh." He glanced down at himself once more. Yes, the garb certainly did suggest a pirate; he even half-expected to see a cutlass hanging from the broad belt around his waist. He sighed as he sat on the only empty bunk and looked up at Al. "Where am I, Al? And who was that kid?"  
"If you're talking about a kid in a striped tee-shirt, I'll get to that in a minute. You're in 1941 Germany, in a concentration camp. The kid is Jeffrey Jones, and the pirate in the waiting room is his partner - and guardian - of two months, Phineas Bogg."

"Jeffrey doesn't seem to belong here. For that matter," he looked down at himself again, "neither does this Phineas Bogg."

"That's because they don't, Sam. They're like you, time travelers, only they don't leap the way you do. They're Voyagers."

"Voyagers? What the heck is that?"

"Never heard of 'em myself, either, but, once I got the pirate calmed down enough to answer some questions, he told me that they're people who are taken out of time somehow and trained to set history right. A little bit like you, Sam. And, let me tell you, I had a heck of a time getting even that much out of him, until I mentioned that I had to know to be able to help the kid."

"Oh, great. So, what's this thing on my belt?"

"It's called an Omni; a time machine, if you will."

"Interesting," Sam said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Jeffrey was taken to another hut, feeling very much alone and very far away from Bogg. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Bogg, why he had been acting the way he had just before the German soldiers had taken him away. He started to bang on it. "Bogg! Take me back to Bogg!" he screamed.

"They aren't going to listen to you," a voice behind him startled Jeff. He turned to face a half-dozen children his age or older. Suddenly, he felt very alone and very scared.

For a brief moment, Sam pondered the information Al had just given him. Very interesting indeed. Other time travelers like him in function, if not in method, and these "Voyagers" sounded like a well-established organization. Oh, what he wouldn't give to pick their brains. "Okay, got it. Say, Al?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Could you go check on Jeffrey? He seems rather scared being without Phineas."

"I'm not surprised; this is the first time he's been away from him. But I will go check on him. Especially since Phineas looks like he might just take my head off if I don't. I'll be right back." With a couple of touches on his handlink, Al disappeared.

In the children's section, Jeffrey looked at the other boy, who was somewhat, shorter, skinnier, and pale, with dark hair and eyes, and tight thin lips. Jeffrey could feel the tension in the room and knew a fight was about to begin; he readied himself in a karate stance.

The others backed off, looking like he'd gone crazy.

"Stay back! I know karate!" he warns them. Actually, the only kind of karate he knew was from watching old Bruce Lee movies, but the trick worked; the boys moved away from him.

Suddenly, a man appeared, dressed in the most garish clothes Jeffrey had ever seen, holding a cigar in one hand and a strange device in the other. He was transparent, like the holograms in _Star Wars. _The man looked around himself, apparently trying to find someone. His eyes settled on Jeffrey, who was only a few feet away, and he smiled.

Jeff almost jumped out of his skin.

Al was surprised at this; usually, only children under five could see him, and this one was clearly older than that. So this was Jeffrey Jones, that the pirate in the waiting room was so worried about, and he had questions in his eyes. "It's all right, Jeffrey," he told the boy. "I'm Al, and I'm a friend." He motioned for Jeffrey to find a seat, and Jeff complied.

"Where's Bogg? Where am I?" he asked, tears starting to form.  
Al's heart went out to the boy, and he wished he could hug him, but he knew he couldn't. "I assure you, Bogg is fine. You're in Germany, 1941, in a concentration camp."

Jeffrey went pale. He knew about the concentration camps, had learned about them in school. Frightened, Jeff forgot about the others as he looked into Al's grey eyes. They were gentle and kind, and Jeff knew he could trust this guy. "Who's in Bogg's body? What have you done with him?" Jeff demanded, trying to forget his fear.

What got Al were those brown eyes that looked up at him from the cot.

"Okay, this is gonna be kinda hard to explain, Jeff. The person inside Bogg is Doctor Sam Beckett."

Jeff looked at Al in disbelief. "A doctor? What kind of doctor?"

"A doctor of science, Jeffrey. A time traveler,"

"A _time traveler!"_ Jeffrey gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes, Jeffrey. His job is somewhat like yours. He leaps into someone's body, what we call a 'leapee.' He tries to fix that person's life. And once he's fixed it, he goes on to someone else."

"I don't get it. I mean, if he's in Bogg's body, what's wrong with Bogg? It's not me, is it?"

"No, no; of course not! We don't know what's wrong, Jeffrey. We're trying to figure that out; once we do, we'll correct it and send him back to you."

Jeff heaved a heavy sigh. "When will that be? Will he be the same?"

Al smiled. "We don't know how long it'll take, Jeffrey, but we're hoping it won't be long. And, yes, your Phineas Bogg will be the same as he was."

Jeffrey smiled in relief. _That _was good to know, at least. Then a thought occurred to him. "Where's Sam? Is he okay?"

Al's smiled widened. How many eleven-year-olds would show such concern for a total stranger? No wonder Bogg loved this boy so much. "He's in another hut with the adults. Don't worry; he's fine. He's worried about you, too."

Jeffrey looked around himself. Ugh, a concentration camp, where people were treated inhumanely. Now he was going to experience it. By himself, without Bogg or the Omni.

Al could see the worry in the boy's face and didn't blame him; he would have been scared himself. Trying to put his mind at ease, he said, "Jeffrey, we'll help Bogg as quick as we can, and Sam will try his best to get to you."

Jeff's eyes lit up when he heard about Bogg. "When you see Bogg, will you tell him I'm okay?"

Al nodded. "I give you my word, Jeff." With that, Al left him alone once again to face a hut full of boys.

Jeff did not hear the boy coming up to him and was startled for the second time today.

"Where'd your friend go?" the boy interrupted his thoughts.

'I don't know," Jeff told him, standing up.

"Yeah, you do,"

Jeff shook his head. "Honestly, I don't."

The boy moved closer to Jeffrey, trying to act tougher than he appeared to be. "You want to fight for that cot?" he challenged.

"No; I don't fight." Bogg had at least taught him that much: Don't fight unless it was absolutely essential. It hadn't been hard to swallow, since his parents had taught him the same thing.

"Too bad." the boy grabbed hold of Jeff by the shoulder.

"All right, if that's the way you want it!" Jeffrey, remembering how Bogg had handled Captain Scroggins, he pulled the boy's arm over his shoulder with all his might and flipped him to the floor as the others watched. He looked into the older boy's shocked face. "I _told _you I don't fight," he said and walked over to claim his prize.

His mind wandered to two people: Bogg and Sam. He sat in a corner of the cot, crossed his arms over his chest, bent his knees to his chest, and began to cry. Though there were half a dozen other boys in the small hut, he felt very alone and very scared. He _knew_ about concentration camps, how they treated children there. Few were even allowed to live, unless they were big enough to be useful.  
"Bogg," he whispered as he tried in vain to choke back the tears that fell freely down his cheeks. Wait; just wait until he saw Bogg again. He was going to give him the biggest hug ever and _never _let go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bogg's POV...

What faded into view around him was a very light and airy-looking room. He felt calm almost protected in some way. Phineas Bogg looked around himself before getting up. "Jeff?" he called when he didn't see his young partner. His eyes widened in fear when he realized he'd lost the kid again. He'd had Jeffrey for less than four months, and already he'd lost him _twice! _His heart felt like it was about to leap into his throat. Okay, so they hadn't been together all that long, but he already felt an emptiness without the boy, and it wasn't because Jeffrey knew a lot about history, either--no matter what the kid might say. Sure, at first he had hated the idea of having a partner, but after awhile, the kid had kind of grown on him. _"Jeffrey!" _he called again, louder this time, frustration setting in. _Where'd that kid go off to now?_ _Wait--didn't we land outdoors? In mud?_ _"Jeff!"_ he yelled now, getting really worried.

Suddenly, a woman's voice startled him, and not many women could do that. "Hello, Sam. Welcome home," the voice, said.

Phineas turned around, but no one was there. "Who's here? Where am I? Where's Jeffrey?" he demanded of the empty room.

'I don't know what you mean, Sam. Don't you like being home?" the voice asked calmly, seductively.

At that point, Bogg saw the huge computer and realized _it _was talking to him. He remembered being trained on computers when he'd first gotten to VHQ, but never a talking one and certainly not one this big.

Wait a sec--hadn't the computer just called him "Sam"?

Just then, Bogg spotted his reflection in a mirror. Who the heck was that? He knew he was Phineas Bogg, a pirate from the seventeenth century, and twenty-five years old. He also knew he had sandy blond hair and was muscular. But the man he saw in the mirror was older and thinner, and definitely not from his time zone; more like from Jeff's, or maybe even later.

He turned to face the computer. "Who's Sam? Where am I?" he demanded once more as his anger started to flare.

"You don't have to be so irate, Sam. Do you have amnesia?" the voice said to him.

"Me? Irate? Only because you, whoever you are, won't tell me _anything!"_ He was angry enough now to punch out the computer's lights and, if and a man in a very loud suit hadn't walked in just then, a woman at his side, he probably would have.

"Fighting with Ziggy will do no good," the man said to him.

"Will someone please answer me? Who's Sam? Where's Jeff? And why don't I look like myself?"

Al and Diana looked at each other. The man was clearly worried about this Jeffrey and wanted nothing more than to get to him. They only had to figure out why he was here and how Sam was supposed to help him.

"I love you, Sam. I won't let you go again," the computer's voice came.

"Ziggy, this is not Sam," the man said as he puffed on his cigar. He was very confused, as was Diana. They did not know that computers even Ziggy, could actually _love_ a human.

Bogg looked over at the pair, anger in his blue--er, brown eyes and threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "Can someone _please _tell me what the heck is going on here and who the two of you are?" Frustration was clear in his voice.

The other man took his cigar out of his mouth and knit his brow.  
"I don't what Ziggy's intentions are, but we _will _find out. And once we do, we'll get as much information from Ziggy as possible."

"Where's my partner? _Where's Jeffrey?"_ Bogg demanded

Diana took him over to a computer that was much smaller than Ziggy, something that Bogg was more familiar with. She touched a few buttons and the screen came on. "He's as well as Sam is in a concentration camp in 1941, Germany," she told him as she kept punching the keyboard.

"How is he?" How's my kid?" Bogg demanded, the color draining from his face. Yes, his knowledge of history left more than a little to be desired, but he had at least a nodding acquaintance with the more major events, and he _knew_ about the concentration camps.

"Look and you'll see," she said, pointing at the screen.

Not sure if he really wanted to, Bogg sat down on the swivel chair in front of the computer. He faced the screen and braced himself for what he was about to see.

Jeffrey was lying on a cot, his arms crossed over his chest, and Bogg was certain the kid was crying. He could see the boy's shoulders shake. He wanted so badly to go and hug Jeffrey, to tell him everything was going to be okay, but he knew he couldn't because of a stupid computer called Ziggy. Before too long, he was going to have to get answers. _Real _answers, and none of this runaround, either.

Tears fell freely from his face as he watched the screen. Then he saw something that both surprised him and made him proud: apparently, some other boy was trying to take the cot away from Jeff. His young partner stood up and said something, then suddenly flung the other boy to the floor with a move Bogg himself had used numerous times. Now that's my boy! Bogg smiled to himself through a mist of tears.

He shook his head as if to get the cobwebs out and looked over at Diana. "I've got to get to him, Ma'am. Whatever it takes, I've _got _to get to Jeffrey," he told her as the tears continued to run down his face.

Since he'd met Jeff, he'd never really known loneliness. Sure, he'd been alone, but this was entirely different. Now it felt as if a part of him had been torn out and would not be healed until he was with Jeff again. Gently, he touched the screen; at least that made him feel somewhat connected to him.

He felt helpless. For the first time in a long time, he was utterly helpless and scared.


	3. author's note

Ok usually I don't do this, but I need to clear up some confusion

This is Peeper's story that SHE wrote. Jake is only helping her with the Quantum Leap information PERIOD. I am (Morgan) only posting this story, because for some reason Peeper can't use the program she has on her computer to. Yes us three make a good team, because Jake helps Peeper with the Quantum Leap information ONLY and I'm posting this story for her so people can enjoy it. PEEPER WROTE THIS STORY, NOT JAKE, NOT ME (MORGAN)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In that way common to young boys, now that the fight was over and the "pecking order" established, the stranger was willing to be friendly. Noticing the newcomer's loneliness and sadness, he sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is your father here?" he asked, his English heavily accented.

Jeffrey nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know where. I've never been without him before." He continued to look at the floor, heaving a heavy sigh, and tears were once again starting to well in his eyes.  
He hated crying, but remembered how Bogg would tell him of how many grownups would shed a few tears in tough times. He angrily brushed his arm over his face.

"I am Kristoffer Abrams," the boy introduced himself.

Jeff looked up and forced a smile. "Jeffrey Jones." He accepted the extended hand in a firm handshake. "How long have you been here?"

"I lost count after the second year. You're lucky to still have a father. I lost mine a few years back."

"I'm sorry." Jeffrey gulped back tears. He knew how _that_ felt, his own loss being as recent as it still was.

Kristoffer shrugged. "I don't really miss him anymore. And I never knew my mother. You?"

Jeff nods. "Yeah; she was beautiful."

They fell silent after that, and Jeff's mind wandered off to Bogg again. He had lost his parents; was he going to lose him, too?

Sam Beckett sat on his cot. Al was taking an awfully long time with Jeffrey. Perhaps something had happened to the boy? _No_, Sam thought, _I'm_ not _going to allow myself to think that! He's fine, and this Bogg character will find him in one piece. _

A brightly-lit door came into Sam's view, and he turned to face it. "Al," he murmured softly, so as not to allow the others to hear.

"Sorry so late, Sam. Jeffrey had a lot of questions."

Jaw dropping in surprise, Sam blurted, "He could see you? And _talk_ to you?"

Al shrugged. "Yeah. Don't know how, he's 'way too old. Ziggy can't explain it, either. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's a time traveler himself---though I'd give my eyeteeth to know how they avoid Swiss cheesing."

Sam nodded. "You might be right. How is he, Al?"

"Scared half out of his mind, and lonely, but otherwise okay. He's a strong kid, and Phineas is bringing him up well."

"You told me they've only been together for a few months."

"Could you have done as well in that kind of time?"

Sam pondered that question a bit, then looked at Al and grinned.  
"I suppose not. Especially not with the way Leaping works. Are you going to see Phineas now?"

Al nodded. "Yeah. He's itching for information on his kid."

"Al, do you have _any_ idea what's going on? And what's wrong with Phineas' life?"

Al sighed. He really didn't want to tell Sam this. At least not just yet. "Sam, you know that Ziggy has feelings for you?"

Sam nodded. "By her voice, yes. Why? What is it, Al?"

"Well, why you Leaped to Phineas in the first place, I don't know, but it seems that Ziggy thinks it's really _you_ in the waiting room this time, and she won't let him go."

Sam moans. "Oh, no. Any chance of convincing her of the truth?"

"We're trying, Sam. Phineas is even exaggerating his own mannerisms and actions. So far, nothing is working."

"Oh, boy. I have a bad feeling Jeff and I are going to be here for a long time."

"I'm afraid so, Sam. We'll try our best."

"Do more, will ya, Al? You know what they do in concentration camps!"

"Yes, Sam. I know. I also know that Bogg will do everything in his power to get here. I just made sure that Jeffrey understood that."

"Thanks, Al."

"You're welcome, Sam." With that, Al vanished.

Sighing, Sam tried to relax; every muscle in his body was tightly knotted.

In the waiting room, Al returned to find a very angry Bogg. He went over to Diana, who was busily working the keyboard of the computer. "What happened?" he asked.

Diana did not turn her blue eyes to him, but kept them on the screen. "Ziggy turned herself off," she sighed.

"She _what?"_

"That _thing _has a temper! I tried to get her to listen to reason, but she simply refuses!" Bogg answered for Diana.

"Phineas, did you say anything to upset Ziggy?" Al puffed on his cigar thoughtfully. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"You're asking _me?! _It's this _computer's _fault I'm stuck here and Jeffrey's in a concentration camp with strangers! He doesn't know what he has to do, and your Sam's got the Omni! Ask this _damn _computer!" Bogg shouted, his temper getting the best of him.

"You called me a _thing_," Ziggy's voice suddenly sounded, clear as a bell.

Bogg whirled toward the computer and got so close to it, his face nearly touched it. _"Because you _are_ a thing!"_

"You don't have to yell, Sam," Ziggy responded. "I'm right here."

Bogg threw up his arms. "Don't you understand, you oversized hunk of metal? I'm _not_ Sam!"

"You just insulted me!"

"You're a _computer!_ You aren't supposed to _have_ feelings!"

"You made me, Sam. You made me to have feelings. Don't you remember?"

"I don't even know how a computer _works,_ let alone make one!" Bogg stomped over to Al and Diana. "This is getting nowhere," he sighed, trying to calm his nerves and shake Ziggy out of his mind. He had to keep his mind on Jeffrey. That was his kid back there, and he had to get back to him.

Diana recaptured the view of Jeff on the screen, and Bogg saw that the boy seemed to have made a friend. Well, that's good at least, he thought.

Sam rubbed at his tired eyes angrily. He wanted to get to Jeff and wished he knew how; the door of the cabin was securely locked.  
He knew about concentration camps and knew he needed to get the boy out of here before anything happened. In his two years of Leaping, he'd been in concentration camps more than he cared to count. He ran his hands through the curly blond hair of his current "host."

Some of the other boys were starting to get out of hand, the forced inactivity breeding boredom. Two started to scuffle for no apparent reason, and the others were cheering them on. _"Quit it!"_ Kris snapped from the cot in German, and they froze, staring at him in shock.

Jeffrey couldn't help grinning at the sight of their faces; it was just too priceless. He wished Bogg could have seen it; he would have laughed. God, what he wouldn't give to hear that deep laugh again? He stopped short, horrified to realize that he was already thinking of Bogg in the past tense!

He glanced over at Kris, to see that the other boy was looking tired and older than he was.

Then there was the sound of a bell, and Kris and all the others got to their feet. "Come," Kris, said, trying to pull Jeffrey up as well.

"What's going on?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Dinner time."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Come anyway. If you don't, they'll punish you for it."

Reluctantly, Jeff went with the others to the mess hall; his mood improved a little when he spotted a familiar face across the room. He broke away from the other boys and ran to him.

Sam wrapped his arms around Jeffrey, just to make it look like they were father and son. The familiar smell of the old suede vest was enough to make the boy believe, for just a moment, that it really was Bogg holding him.

"You okay?" Jeffrey asked as they pulled away.

"I'm fine. You?"

Jeff nodded as they went to a table and sat down. Small bowls of mush were placed in front of them with a half glass of water each.

"Bogg is doing okay, Jeff. He's being taken well care of by some wonderful people."

Jeffrey tried to smile, but found it hard. "What's wrong with his life, Sam? Are we gonna be able to fix it?"

Sam reached over and gripped one of the boy's small hands firmly. "Jeffrey, I'm sure everything can and _will_ be fixed. But may I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jeff shrugged. Sam might look and sound like Bogg, but he wasn't; the differences were small, but even after only four months, they were jarring. All he really cared about right now was getting back to Bogg. He missed the ex-pirate something awful.

Sam took the Omni from his belt. "You know how to work this thing?"

"Yeah." Hope rose in his heart for a moment; maybe they could Omni out...And then it died as it occurred to him that it might make Sam's people lose track of them and not be able to return Bogg.

Sam opened it up and looked at it, perplexed. "Why is this red light blinking?"

"Bat's breath!" Jeffrey swore. "That means there's something wrong here, and we can't leave 'til its right." he groaned.

"Oh, boy," Sam sighed as he closed it again and returned it to his belt.

It was at that point that Jeffrey noticed what they were being fed and rolled his eyes. "Yuck! Mush! I can't stand that stuff!" He started to push it away.

Sam stopped him. "Better eat it, Jeffrey. It may be a while before we get to eat again, and there's no telling how long we'll be here."

"Can't they even give us some butter and syrup?" the boy grumbled, a disgusted look on his face. He picked up the wooden spoon and took some of the mush, nearly gagging when he tried to swallow it.

"C'mon, Jeff," Sam said encouragingly. "You don't want Phineas to find he has a starving kid on his hands, do you?"

The face that wasn't Bogg's smiled, the blue eyes twinkling at him as they always did, and he nearly cried; Sam's words didn't help. Jeffrey knew that if Bogg did find him half-starved, it would just about break the Voyager's heart, and he forced himself to eat. _I guess it's not _that_ bad,_ he told himself; it was just cold and grainy. The water in his glass was dirty, but he made himself drink it. He tried to pretend it was chocolate.

There wasn't anywhere near enough food to fill their stomachs, and dinner was over far too soon. "No matter what, I _will_ get you out of here," Sam said over his shoulder as he moved to follow the rest of the adults back to their hut.

As the boys started moving out of the mess hall, one of the soldiers grabbed Jeffrey's right arm and examined it, then said something to one of the others; suddenly he was dragging Jeffrey away from the others.

Chris' eyes widened in fright. The Germans had noticed that Jeffrey's arm wasn't tattooed, and he knew what that meant. "No! You can't do it!" he shouted, grabbing Jeffrey's other arm and trying to pull him away from the German. A second soldier came over and pulled Chris away, and the boy watched as the other guard ran his fingers through Jeffrey's dark curls. "Oh, look what we have here; a full head of hair," he grinned at the other, pulling a lock out to its full length.

Jeffrey froze. He'd recognized the German word for _hair _and vaguely remembered hearing something about how they would shave the prisoners' heads...didn't they stuff mattresses with it? Then all the color drained from his face as he realized what happened after the hair was shaved. "Bogg! Help me! _Boooogggg!"_

Sam whirled and saw what was happening. "Hey! Leave him alone! He's just a kid!" he shouted, and moved to bolt in the boy's direction, only to be stopped when two nearby guards grabbed his arms to prevent him even as he struggled in their grip. But his violent efforts were to no avail as he watched Jeffrey being pulled away, another young boy along with him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the waiting room, Diana had been trying to talk some sense into Ziggy. And talking sense into a computer was not an easy task; especially when that computer had her mind made up and her name was Ziggy. Once Ziggy had her mind made up; there was no use in trying to change it.

Bogg paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair in agitation. He was worried about Jeff, more worried than he'd ever been before. The kid really knew history, so he'd know about concentration camps, and he had to be scared spitless.

Four months. He'd only known the kid for four months, and already it was if they were joined at the hip. Sure, he knew history, and he seemed incredibly comfortable in his new circumstances, but he really _was _still just a kid, and the way he'd looked on that cot made Bogg want to get to him even more. No _way_ was he going to let some butcher get his filthy hands on his kid; he would do whatever it took to get Ziggy to stop having feelings for him, to let him go.

Even so, he couldn't help feeling a little ridiculous as he began to rub the computer gently. "Ziggy, you know I'd love to stay with you, but I've got a kid. You know about kids, right? Can't let anything happen to him."

Ziggy hummed. Sam's voice was soothing, comforting...a child? Sam had a child? Since when? "Children?" she asked.

"Oh, you're awake now?" Bogg pulled away.

"I am _always _awake, Sam. I just shut down,"

"Oh, that's a big difference." Bogg rolled his eyes.

"You should know, Sam. You built me."

_"I'm not Sam!"_

Diana put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at her. "Diana, do you have any kids?" he asked.

She shook her head sadly. "Sam and I talked about having children, but because of his leaping..."

Bogg nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know. I also know that if I hadn't accidentally Omni'ed into Jeff's apartment a few months ago, I wouldn't have enjoyed having a partner, let alone a kid," he sighed, remembering the day he'd first met Jeff. Tears were beginning to constrict his throat. _Just say it, Bogg. Get it out. _He turned to Diana. "I love that kid, Diana. I feel a part of me is missing if he's not with me, and when he is, well, I feel whole again. I've never felt this way before, and I don't want to lose him,"

"He sounds like a wonderful boy, Phineas." Diana smiled.

Bogg nodded. "He's great. I've always been a loner, but ever since he came into my life, I can't stand being alone." He sighed again, for the umpteenth time that day. This was going nowhere and fast. Time was of the essence; he had to get to Jeffrey before it was too late.

He was used to working, doing, not just sitting around and waiting, hanging out with a computer. A computer with an attitude, no less. He put his hands on Diana's shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. "I have to get to him, Diana. He needs me, and I need him. Don't let those butchers get hold of my kid!"

They turned when they hear Ziggy whimper. "You're _not_ Sam," she said.

"Well, thank God!" Bogg breathed in relief. "Will you send me to the camp now?"

"Yes, Phineas. I'll send you back," she sighed. The thought of losing her Sam was killing her.

_"Finally!" _Bogg shouted in relief. He was going to see Jeffrey again after all!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jeffrey!" Sam called out as he helplessly watched the boy, once again, being dragged away.

Jeff looked over his shoulders towards Sam, who was also being hauled off. He saw another soldier attacking Chris, who had originally started the fight. He was tired and wished with all his heart that Phineas Bogg would leap back soon. Especially before the soldiers were to do what he thought they were going do.

Chris was being pounded on, fists hitting his face, though he still kept a sharp eye on Jeffrey. With all his might, Chris fought the two soldiers. He bit the inside of his lips and tasted blood. Where was this Bogg Jeff had been talking about? That pirate of his?

Sam was throwing punches left and right. There were too many of them. His strength was ebbing fast.

"Bogggg! Where are you?!" Jeff cried out as he struggled against the soldiers. Sam felt the familiar tingle he always felt before leaving a leapee.

"Oh, boy!" he moaned as he left. The last sight he had of Jeff was of the boy being forced into a chair.

Bogg blinked as he returned to his own body. God, it felt great to be back!

_"Jeffrey!"_ he yelled. He angrily pulled his arm away from the soldier and gave the man a good solid punch in the jaw. But then, to his horror, he saw Jeffrey being forced into a chair.

"Get your dirty paws off him!" Bogg growled. Then, his legs flew as well as his fists.

Jeffrey turned his head to see Bogg fighting. Was this Bogg? Or Sam? He tried to squirm from the chair but the ropes held him tightly as he tried with all his might to get to Bogg. He closed his eyes as he saw the clippers coming toward his head; he didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"Jeff," he heard the familiar voice and felt the strong, safe hands on his shoulders. He opens his eyes and looks into the wonderful face of his friend and partner.

"Bogg?" he questioned, not sure.

"I'm back, kid. I'm back and I'm NEVER gonna let you go again!" He got the ropes undone and wrapped his arms around the boy, who in turn draped his own arms around Bogg. The Voyager felt the boy shake and his tears begin to soak his shirt, and he didn't care. He tightened his grip as his own tears began to fall.

"I-I missed you, Bogg." Jeffrey whispers in his ear.

"And I missed you, kid. You don't know how much!"

The soldiers, thinking they'd been forgotten, started to come closer to them, but Bogg saw them from the corner of his eye. Without letting go of Jeffrey, he turned to face them. His blue eyes blazing in anger, he snarled, "Don't even _think _about touching my kid!"

When they saw his eyes and heard the wrath in his voice, they backed away.

Bogg saw a half-beaten older boy come up to them. "You all right?" he asked, and the boy nodded.

"Jeff okay?" the boy asked through a swollen lip.

Bogg nodded. "Scared half to death, but he's fine."

"Kris Abrams," the boy introduced himself, and Bogg accepted the extended hand.

'Phineas Bogg," he smiled.

"Bogg?" came Jeff's voice.

"Yeah, kid?"

"You can put me down, now."

"Oh, right." Not really wanting to, Bogg puts Jeffrey down carefully, and Jeffrey tugged on his sleeve. Bogg looks down to him.

"Bogg, we can't let him stay here," Jeffrey said.

"So? Where do you want us to take 'em? Timbuktu?"

"How about Voyager Headquarters?"

Bogg shook his head. "No way, kid. We can't do that,"

"C'mon, Bogg, please? He doesn't belong here! Chris doesn't have any folks," Jeffrey pleaded, his voice wavering as he gazed at him with those puppy-dog eyes.

Bogg sighed. He _hated_ it when the kid did that to him; it almost always made him give in.

"Bogg?"

"Okay, okay. We'll take 'em to Voyager Headquarters."

In a flash, the three were gone.

When they arrived, they found tables loaded with food. Jeff's eyes grew wide, as did Kris's.

"Bogg!" Jeffrey gasped.

Bogg smiled at his young partner. "Looks like they knew about the camp, kid."

"That's all for _us?"_ Chris asked, his blue eyes wide in shock. Never in his thirteen years of life had he seen so much food!

Bogg nodded. "Go ahead, you two. Dig in!"

The two boys ran to the tables as Susan walked over to Phineas. "I think you're going to be here for awhile, Phin." she smiled.

"I do, too," Bogg sighed and they leave the room where the boys were chowing down on the home-cooked food.

About an hour later, Jeffrey joined Bogg in the training room and sat next to the pirate.

"Full, kid?" Bogg asked him.

"Full, nothing! Bogg, I'm _stuffed!"_

Bogg chuckled. "That was the whole idea, kid."

The boy heaved a heavy sigh; one that Bogg knew was a sigh of satisfaction. He sighed, too, the feeling of being scared and alone completely gone at last.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
